Secret Santa Surprises
by finnhudson
Summary: Rachel picks Finn for the Glee Club Secret Santa project and struggles to find him the perfect gift.   Written for the 'Finchel Secret Santa' project on Tumblr for Abbie  finntertaining .  Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!


_written for the finchel secret santa project on tumblr! This is written for Abbie (finntertaining) who wanted "__A finchel fic involving finn and rachel either getting each other on a secret santa or one getting the other" so here is is Abbie, I hope you like it!_

xxxxxx

Christmas was most certainly in the air at McKinley high and Rachel couldn't wait to celebrate this year. Granted yes she was Jewish and traditionally her family did not celebrate Christmas, but going to a school where Christmas was a big deal and having a boyfriend who liked Christmas more than sex she figured that she should get used to celebrating it.

Mr. Schuester was also getting into the Christmas spirit, giving them Christmas songs to sing, decorating the tree even more extravagantly than the year before and talking non stop about this special Christmas project that the glee club was going to be assigned.

Turned out this Christmas project was a Secret Santa activity of sorts that the faculty of McKinley was also doing. Mr. Schue had decided that he loved the idea so much, so he gave the glee club the project. While some of the glee club members were moaning and groaning about finding a Christmas present for some random member of the club that they picked out of a hat, Rachel was thrilled and not because she loved giving gifts to people, no she was excited for another reason entirely.

She had chosen Finn.

Granted yes she was already planning on buying him a Christmas present, but the fact that now she could tease him and taunt him with the idea of her buying someone else a Christmas present was too good to pass up. The day that they had all picked she could tell Finn was trying to look over her shoulder at the name written on the small piece of paper, but she was going to protect it with her life.

"No, no Finn, it's a surprise." She had said in a sing song manner and she had honestly never seen Finn more shocked, except for maybe that one time when she told him Noah from The Notebook was the love of her life and he thought she had been referring to Puck.

Turns out though that buying a gift for Finn was harder than she expected it to be. She had gotten him an iPod nano for the actual Christmas celebration she would be sharing with the Hudson-Hummel's but she needed something extra special for his Secret Santa present. Finn had gotten Tina has his and had gotten her these pair of black and white stripped gloves from Wal-Mart and had been all excited to tell Rachel that he picked out a present that he forgot that it was a "secret" Santa, but she had swore she wouldn't tell anyone.

Now it was two days before they would all exchange gifts and Rachel still didn't have a good gift. She had considered buying Finn a cd, or a new xbox game but they just weren't enough. She wanted her gift to be special and memorable but at the same time she needed it to be funny and something that the entire glee club would find adorable. But what?

By the day of the exchange Rachel still didn't have a gift and she was starting to worry. She knew Finn wouldn't care that she hadn't gotten him anything but it still felt wrong not giving her boyfriend anything for Secret Santa, he loved Christmas and she knew that. She decided that instead of trying to find some great memorable present she would just go find something she knew he would like, so she skipped first period and drove to the mall.

She knew that it would be easier just to go to the stores she knew would carry items Finn would enjoy but she couldn't help herself by checking out all the other stores. The mall was barely occupied so it was fairly easy to navigate from store to store, but it was still frustrating coming up empty handed each time.

Finally after nearly an hour of searching (and the skipping of first and half of secret period) someone decided to answer her prayers. She was beginning to get desperate, willing to buy him socks at this point, but luckily fate was on her side for one amazing minute.

She was in some clothing store that Finn himself would never be caught dead in and a certain t-shirt on the wall caught her attention. It was dark blue and had a picture of a picture of a banana in a cup with a strawberry next to the cup and read the words "Put a berry in it." of course the t-shirt was referring to what Rachel assumed was strawberry/banana smoothies but she couldn't help but think how perfect it was for Finn.

She knew he would never ever wear it, but he would get a good laugh out of it, as would the rest of the Glee club. And she could never resist a shirt with a banana on it. The shirt was paid for an in a shopping bag before someone could say "Barbra Streisand."

On the drive to school, the shirt firmly tucked away underneath the driver's seat, Rachel couldn't help but think about what else she might be able to get Finn for Christmas. She had the iPod and she was going to buy him some new plaid shirts and a CD or two, but she wanted something memorable, more memorable then the silly t-shirt and the iPod. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_Sex. _

She could give Finn sex for Christmas! Of course they had already had sex but they didn't make it any less enjoyable, at least in Rachel's opinion. And she knew that Finn felt the same. Every since that night that she had lost her virginity to him, he had tried many times to get back in her pants, but she wasn't having it.

Until now.

By the time she arrived back at school she was about to burst, not because of her hormones of course, she was Rachel Berry she had more self control than that, but because of her perfect gift ideas! She couldn't wait to tell Finn and she had the perfect situation to tell him in.

Now all she had to do was wait for the clock to hit 3:00pm.

xxxxx

"Here Rachel, you're next! Hope you like it!" Sam said, handing Rachel a small square wrapped in Green paper.

"Thank you Sam." Rachel ripped the green wrapping off the item finding, "The best of Barbra Streisand! Sam thank you so much! I love it!" Rachel jumped from her seat, giving Sam a hug, before returned to her seat next to Finn. He immediately took the CD from her hands to examine the list of songs on the back, even though Rachel could guess he only knew like one song off it.

Rachel had decided that Finn was to open his last and had made sure everyone in Glee Club knew that she was giving out her present last and thank goodness they had all gone along with it. Quinn had been a little skeptical about why but Rachel had just asked them all to trust her.

Now was the big moment.

"Wait Rachel, did you pick me?" Finn asked, once everyone had a gift in their laps, or if you were Santana, around your neck (Rory had given Santana a little 'S' pendant which she had instantly clasped on).

"Yep, now here, open it!" Rachel practically squealed as she handed Finn the gift bag that she had gotten from Mr. Schue once she had explained why she was late to school. Rachel watched with wide eyes, holding her breath as Finn pulled the shirt from the wrapping paper. His reaction left her speechless.

"Rach! This is like the greatest t-shirt ever!" Finn exclaimed, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek before showing the rest of the glee club the shirt, who all laughed and complimented Rachel on her fine gift.

"Really? You like it?" Rachel was shocked to say the least, she was sure that Finn would be embarrassed by the shirt and wouldn't want the rest of the club to see it, but as always he was proving her wrong.

"I love it Rach, thank you so much." Finn looked her right in the eye as he said this, grabbing her hand and squeezing it slightly. They simply stared at each other for a moment before Mr. Schue cleared his throat.

"Alright guys that concludes out Secret Santa project, I hope you all had fun, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" The glee club all cheered in return, shouting 'Merry Christmas Mr. Schue" in return but Finn and Rachel were still looking at each other.

"So there's actually another part of your present that's in the bottom of the bag." Rachel said, grabbing her backpack and getting ready to leave as the rest of the club began to file out, excitedly talking about their holiday plans.

"Another part? You didn't have to do that Rach, the t-shirt is awesome enough, I don't need anything else."

"Oh the second part of our present benefits the both of us, so I'll see you tonight? My dad's are out of town for the evening." Rachel beamed, her fathers had gone away to visit Leroy's brother for the night and had told Rachel she was welcome to stay home.

"Yeah, I'll see you later babe." Finn said and Rachel leaned over and pecked him quickly on the lips. She could tell Finn was confused about her statement that the present would benefit both of them, but he would figure it out.

And she was right when she reached the door to the choir room and could hear Finn mutter under his breath.

"_Best Christmas ever." _

xxxxxx

_I hope you enjoyed it Abbie! If you want I can write a part II with the actual smut, but if you're fine with just this than that's fine. Merry Christmas Abbie and to all my other readers! xoxox._


End file.
